Extrasensory Seduction
by openlystaind
Summary: Things are not always as they seem. Will Bella uncover the mystery? Who is the ghost man and what does he want from Bella?
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING OF STEPHENIE MEYERS WORKS**

**Playlist: Hey Lady-Thriving Ivory**

* * *

**Prologue**

**BPOV**

I pulled up to the large white house, my hands clutching the steering wheel tightly, and cut the engine. I had been to this house many times in my youth and still had chills run down my spine every time I came. Memories of cries in the night and furniture moving of it's own accord were some of the more prominent of the memories, others were simply amazing and subtle in their glory.

When I was ten years old I can remember skipping down the long stairway, humming to myself, and stopping suddenly when a figure appeared in front of me. A man. He held out his hand to me, a sad smile on his face, almost as if he had been searching for me all this time. I had seen him many times after that, as the years went on and now at 23 years old I was scared and hopeful that I might see him again.

Something about this man was familiar and I was curious to know why.

I had searched through many records from the house's previous owners and have not found a name to put to this ghost's face. It was sad, really, to not know his name. The house had been in my family for generations and now that the previous owner, my grandmother, has died, I was owner. Renee and Charlie had not wanted the house, saying they were perfectly happy where they were and gave the deed to me; I accepted it willingly.

I got out of the cramped rental and walked up to the grand Victorian house and sighed, the gardens were beautiful at this time in the early summer. The cherry blossoms were in bloom and a sickly sweet scent filled my nose as I inhaled.

Suddenly a memory filled my head: a small red headed boy laughing as he caught a butterfly flying under the cherry tree, his smile was brilliant and carefree. Then, a little girl appeared, long dark hair billowed behind her as she ran to the boy and then suddenly hid behind the brush against the trunk of the tree. Her laughs were almost an echo as they continued to ring in my ears.

I stopped and furrowed my brows for a moment.

_I don't remember that actually happening as a child? _

"Huh," I shrugged, not really giving it a second thought and finally made my way to the door. I pushed the silver key into the lock then smiled as I heard the squeak of the ancient metal and turned the knob. As the door opened I could smell the faint dust coming from the foyer and watched as the sunlight streamed and illuminated the floating particles in the air.

A small familiar friend greeted me with a lazy grin.

"Hello Miles," I happily greeted.

Miles was my grandmothers golden retriever and my childhood friend. We had spent many summer days together while I visited as a child, it still surprises me today that he's made it this far. He's going to be 16 this year.

I patted his head and knelt down to kiss the top of his nose. I smiled, he smelt the same as he always did; a hint of spice and lavender.

"How have you been?" I asked him softly, running my fingers through his soft hair. He gave me a subtle bark and patted his paw along my bent knee. "I have missed you, too."

I got up and moved into the foyer, coming to a stop when I entered the sitting area; there was a picture of my grandmother sitting on a table filled with Tiger lilies, Orchids and mementoes. Her long silver hair blowing in the wind, a broad smile covering her face and the ocean in the back ground. This was from her vacation in Brazil, where she met Simon; her final husband. He died 2 years before she did, Renee and I believed her death came the way it did because she was lonely.

She had often looked out the garden windows and to the large 100 year old apple tree; where they had been joined in matrimony…..where Simon was buried. As I turned from the table and looked to my left I could also recall her playing the large grand piano sitting beside me and humming an old lullaby she said she heard as a child, it reminded her, quite accurately, of her feelings for her late husband. Often times though, the song morphed into a sorrowful clash of keys, almost as if her fingers weren't the ones playing, but of someone actually reaching out for help.

Now that I actually think back on the memory, I am beginning to think someone _was_ asking for help.

* * *

**So what do you think of the start to my new story…interested?**

**Review please.**

**Irene**


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING OF STEPHENIE MEYERS WORKS.**

"**Always remember that behind every face and voice, there is a story to be told and cherished."-Irene(me)**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and been intrigued by my new story. I would very much appreciate feedback if you could take ****the time.**

* * *

"_We're going to get in trouble, slow down," the little girl panicked as she followed the boy further into the orchard, the ocean coming into view as the wind and rain picked up._

"_No one will find out that we're out here, stop whining and come on," the boy grabbed her hand and pulled her further and further along the grass laden path. A plastering of fall colors crunching and twisting under their small feet. _

"_Stop," the girl whispered, but the boy didn't stop. "Please, stop. Look," she said pointing to the ridge of the hill near by. The little boy came to an abrupt stop and then pulled her behind a small clustering of rocks._

"_Shh," he said, placing a finger over her lips as she trembled. "He's watching us."_

* * *

I woke with a start, jolting up in bed and wiping the mat of damp hair off my forehead. My chest was heaving and my brows were furrowing as I recalled the dream I just had. It had been a week since I had arrived at the house and I've had these dreams every night since then. A couple of times waking up with chills down my spine and screams rising in my throat. The worst part about these dreams, was that I had no recollection of who these children were. I had not yet even seen their faces, only small fragments and flashes of hair and clothing, but nothing concrete to help me discover the mystery.

These dreams have plagued my mind so much that I've had to work from home, lucky for me though, my editor didn't mind. I had been working on the same novel for over 8 months now and still had not found my ending. Angela told me to take all the time I need and come back when I was ready. The truth was, I didn't know when that would even be, the move and dreams have all taken a toll on me. I did, however, miss my family and friends. I was hoping to visit them in the near future or better, have them stay here.

I have yet to see the ghost man I have foolishly been anxious to see, it was my curiosity that was growing out over my logical sense. I was desperate to see him, I wanted to know his story. I wanted to know if there was a connection between these dreams and him. I wanted to know his name. It had been so long since I had seen him last that I barely remember what he looks like. Two things, for sure, that did stand out in my memory; the piercing green eyes and red hair.

I got up, deciding I wasn't going to get anymore sleep and put on my robe, walking toward the stairs and down to the kitchen. I turned on the coffee pot and went to the fridge, grabbing the cream, my hand stopped abruptly on the handle when I noticed a single apple blossom on the counter. I picked it up and brought it to my nose, inhaling the sweetness, then putting it in a cup with water. I wondered how the blossom had gotten into the house, but resigned myself in really knowing that answer. I really wanted to know why.

The entire kitchen was filled with an assortment of wild flowers tha had been left every morning on the counter and waiting to be perched in the sunlit window. I loved wild flowers. I preferred there fragrance and beauty over cultivated or even a simple rose. My favourite flower of all was a daisy. A daisy was pure, simple, sweet and clear in it's beauty. No one ever took the time to actually _look_ at a daisy. The shape of the petals, that of a tear drop and the cream like dust of the pollen within the center; it was uncomplicated and innocent.

The complete opposite of how I felt now.

The coffee filled and I grabbed the creamer and a mug, filling my cup and then moving out onto the deck. I sat down in the old rocking chair and looked out into the orchard. Sip by sip I watched as birds flew in and out of the trees, their wings brushing peacefully and musically along their bodies. The bees gathering up pollen from the assortment of blossoms; their life's nectar. I spotted a hummingbird, it's wings a whisper in the air, but pure, undiluted happiness and romantic joy spilled from him...this was what home should feel like. What I should feel like. What I wanted to feel like.

After what felt like hours, I got up, my coffee finished and the mug cold, and moved along the deck. I passed my hand along bent and chapped wood, smiling as I noticed the small grooves placed there from my childhood.

A faint bark came from behind and I turned , watching as Miles ran toward me from the orchard. I bent down as he got closer, holding out my hand for him to come to me.

"Hey, boy," I cooed, patting his head.

"Where have you been this morning?" I asked him with a smile on my face as I noticed the many splattering of twigs and leaves in his fir.

He barked and looked back over his shoulder. I looked to where he was looking, craning my next to peer over the railing. My eye caught movement immediately. I got up and moved closer to the railing, Miles trailing beside me and leaned over, straining my eyes to see. A flash of gold caught my eye again.

"Come," I said and walked down the stairs, placing my mug on the wooden barrel just as I reached the bottom. Miles moved ahead, taking on a slightly protective stance and that's how I knew I had not imagined the movement.

"Hello?" I asked raising my voice as I kept moving closer and closer to the moving gold. I got no answer.

Miles barked ahead of me and I picked up my pace slightly as he did. I knew in the back of my mind that this was a stupid thing to do, it could be a number of anything out in this early of morning. The sun had just risen not more than 2 hours ago and a faint fog had still not lifted from the ground.

"Hello?" I called again as I got closer and closer to the end of the orchard. "Is someone there?"

I still got no answer.

Miles had finally stopped though and was looking straight ahead. I finally reached him and placed my hand on his back. "Good, boy."

He growled slightly and I wondered what he was seeing that I wasn't. But when I finally squinted my eyes further and the fog started to lift minutely, I noticed a broken down shack. What caught my eye even more was the sight of a women. A women in gold.

"Hello?" I said again, softer. She moved- floating almost along the ground and I could see her mouth moving frantically, but I couldn't hear the words. "I'm sorry, I can't hear you. Are you lost?" I ask, moving to get closer, but something caught my robe and pulled me back. I looked down to Miles, wondering why he had grabbed a hold of me, but noticed that it wasn't Miles holding me back.

I stiffened, preparing myself and holding back a scream, then turned very slowly. No one was there. My brows furrowed and I started to shake slightly, wondering what the hell was going on. I looked back over my shoulder for the lady, but she was gone as well. I looked down to Miles, noting his teeth pulled back slightly still and then looked up around me, making sure we were alone. I didn't see anything so I pulled on his collar slightly to get him to come back home with me. He followed, albeit, reluctantly and we made it back to the deck. My coffee mug now down on the muddy grass by the barrel so I picked it up, looking around one last time, then adding it all up to the wind.

* * *

Walking into the house I heard the ring of the phone and jogged to it before the machine picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella? Is that you? Are you alright? You sound like you've seen a ghost," my mom asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine," I nodded into the phone and then ran my hand through my hair.

"Ok…I, um, was just calling to let you know that your father and I would be there sometime on Thursday," she said, still hesitant at my passive tone. I looked at the calendar in front of me; it was Tuesday.

"Sounds good. Are you bringing anyone with you?" I asked, hopeful.

"If you mean, are we bringing Jake? Then yes, we are," I could hear the smile in her voice and I chuckled slightly.

Jake and I had been friends since infancy, nothing more. We had discussed at one point trying to further our relationship into something more, but had both decided against it. We both didn't want the friendship to end badly, should we break apart. I missed him dearly.

"Good. Will there be anyone else? Just so I'm prepared, I know how over broad you can get at times," I smiled, teasing her. Renee could be over top the sometimes, but she meant well, always.

"Yes, actually, we will be bringing one more along with us, but, you'll have to wait until we get there to find out who," Renee teased back and I suppressed a groan. I hated surprises.

"Awe, come on, don't do this to me. Who is it?" I whined, not caring about my maturity at the moment.

"Alice!" she exclaimed and I smiled broadly, I hadn't seen Alice in over a year and I missed her greatly as well.

"Really? Great! I can't wait to see you guys," I replied excitedly, now more excited than ever about the upcoming weekend.

"Did you have anything planned?" I asked, just to clarify anymore surprises.

"Alice and I were hoping to spend an afternoon at the spa with you and your dad and Jake were…uh…kind of hoping you would go fishing with them," I groaned as she laughed. I can't tell you have many times I had gone fishing as a child. It grew tired very fast.

"Alright, alright," I grumbled, moving toward the foyer stairway to sit down, pulling along the phone cord with me.

"Oh, don't get all huffy with me, missy. Indulge your father and Jake, they've missed you," Renee chastised.

We talked for a half hour more and then she went to help Charlie pack for their trip here. I got up and looked at the clock; it was 10:30am now. I went over to the window, looking into the orchard, trying to decide what I should do today. I was hoping to work on my book for a bit, then, perhaps head to the museum and check the new art exhibit. As I stared out the window, I kept wondering where the lady in gold had disappeared or if I had even imagined the whole ordeal, however, judging from Mile's reaction, it was real.

I went upstairs and hopped into the shower, spending an extra few minutes just standing under the spray of water and enjoying the relaxing comfort it brought to my tense muscles. I had so many thoughts going through my head this last week over whom the ghost man was and what the dreams meant that now I had the extra added complication of the lady in gold. I didn't want to think she was anything other than a lost woman, but I knew something about this woman was significant, if anything she was trying to tell me something.

Throughout my childhood I had heard many ghost stories of the surrounding fields and orchard, not really putting much thought to them, always just passing them by as just stories. Now, though, I wonder if there is truth.

I moved out of the shower and towelled off, grabbing my clothes and walking naked into my room. As I walked the air turned cold and a simple touch landed on my bare back. I spun around.

"Is someone there?"I asked quivering slightly.

A fresh burst of cool air, blew across my face, it smelled of honey and lilac.

"Hello?" I called again, moving closer to my open bedroom door.

"_Come back to me, love,"_

I spun back around at the breathed plea and stared wide eyed at my bed, where the voice had emanated from.

"Hello?" I whispered, frightened and alone, looking around from left to right and shifting my feet.

"_I will always be here for you,"_

The sickly velvet voice breathed again and I was momentarily frozen on the spot. My body was tingling a completely new sensation, a foreign sensation that I was not willing to lose, no matter how frightened I was at the moment as well.

"I'm not going anywhere," I breath back, hoping beyond hope that the voice still remained.

I moved to the bed slowly, noticing a small elegantly written note on the comforter:

_Dearest Isabella,_

_I have missed you._

* * *

I stood here, holding the note in my hand, just looking at the words meld together into something bigger that I didn't quite understand yet. I was still naked, but I wasn't cold, my body was yearning for the hand that wrote the words on this paper. The writing…it was…familiar. But I had never seen it before in my life, at least I think I hadn't.

I put the note in my beside table drawer, flattening it out and then closing the drawer. I stood there for one more minute, staring at nothing or possibly the most important thing in my life and then moved to get dressed. Once I had finished with my hair and simple make-up I made my way in the hallway sitting area, with my laptop in hand, it consisted of a soft simple floral printed rocker, a small tiger clawed table, candle and a single picture of me as a child.

I picked up the picture and looked at the girl it held; it had been a lifetime ago since this picture was taken.

I sat in the orchard, my back to the camera, a multitude of colors surrounded me in flowers. My head was slightly turned over my shoulder as the picture was taken, my eyes expressive and captured in the moment of bliss. I remembered that day, it was the day I had first seen the man in the hills. He had been perched upon the ridge… just watching. I had not seen him again after that and had always wondered why he was there in the first place. I had not caught a glimpse of his face. Only the sun shinning on his silver hair.

I put the picture back in it's place and picked up my laptop, placing it on my knees and let the words flow through me. After I had gotten a full chapter finished I got up and brought the laptop back into my room, setting in on my bed and grabbing my purse on the antique dresser in the corner of the room. I had an exhibit that was calling to me.

I arrived at the Seattle Art Museum, just in time for the exhibit opening; Monet.

Walking into the exhibit area I moved slowly, caught in awe by the colors and expressions he used. My first stop was 'The House seen from the Roses Garden, 1922-1924', which consisted of 5 paintings. The paintings themselves were raw and full of depth. The choice of color used was caught simply in your eyes and brought a content sigh to your body. It's hard to believe these were painted by a man with handicap. It saddened me, though, that these were some of his last works.

After I had finished with the exhibit it was nearing dinner, not noticing I had skipped lunch I was now ravenous. As I left the museum I decided to head over to a small Italian restaurant I had gone to many times as a child with my grandmother, the taste of the simple Risotto ai Funghi was sitting on my tongue. I pulled into the familiar house where the restaurant sit old and charmed and headed inside, the waiter offering me a lone table by the window. I ordered and ate. My taste buds rejoiced and melted with the memories this brought back.

Grandma and I sitting by the fire, a small hot chocolate in our hands and a fresh plate of pasta in front of us as we laughed and conversed over the days we had just spent together. I cherished every memory I had with her, right up until the day she died and would continue until my time came.

I finished the dish and left to go home. It was after dark and I decided a bath would be a good idea before I went to bed. As I got into the house I went straight up stairs and into the bathroom. The bear claw bathtub sat in the middle of the room, perched and heavenly, and I welcomed the comfort it would bring in a few moments. I started the water, filling the tub with lavender bubbles and then undressed. Stepping into the tub I sat on the edge first, testing the water, then moving to lye down at the end. I immersed my head and inhaled the scent around me, resting my head against the edge and closing my eyes. As I rested I felt the smallest of pressure sink into the tub, a whisper of fingers moved along my toes, ankle, calve and then my thigh. I sighed and relaxed further, resigning myself in just letting the feeling take me over. What the feeling was, I had not a clue. The whispered touches continued to move and float in the water across my heated skin, moving to my breasts then down to my stomach and circling my bellybutton.

I felt as the fingers moved to my center, circling and pinching the aching need building with in me. As my breathing grew quicker and shallower I realized in my haze that the fingers were my own. It had been quite a while since I had given myself any pleasure and I welcome the blissful feeling. I continue to stroke and pant, bringing myself to climax and then sighing in content at my impending much needed release.

With a small sated smile on my face I rested a while longer and then got out, placing my robe over my shoulder and moving into the bedroom. I leaned back onto the bed, feeling myself fall into a deep sleep quickly.

* * *

The sound of the piano softly floating through the air woke me from a peaceful nights sleep. I walked down the corridor and to the stairs, walking down them I could hear the faintest sound of a man humming the same tune my grandmother used to. I paused as I made it to the bottom and wondered if I really wanted to go into that room. I knew who was playing the piano and I was excited, but scared at the same time. This would be the first time I had seen him in almost 3 years.

I walked into the candle lit room and took a stuttering breath…he was beautiful. I watched as his fingers moved over the piano, light and airy. I watched as his translucent muscles twitched as his body moved along with the music. I wanted to get closer. I wanted to see his face. I _had _to see his face. I walked slowly to the center of the sitting room and stopped. He turned his head over his shoulder, his profile capturing the flickering lights. A small crooked smile playing on his lips as he held out his hand to me.

I thought about it for all of 20 seconds and then moved toward his now _solid _hand.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews and favourites, they are greatly appreciated.**

**What are your thoughts so far? Any idea of what might be happening?**

**Irene**


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING OF STEPHENIE MEYERS WORKS**

**Playlist: I Won't See You Tonight-Avenged Sevenfold, Where Did You Go-Fort Minor**

**Thank you for all the reviews and favourites, you guys are awesome. I really appreciate the feedback, so please, keep it coming.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful cyber Miss's: BellaScotia and nwflgl.**

**Irene**

* * *

I grabbed his hand and he stood, pulling me closer into his strong but, simple embrace.

"Who are you?" I whispered to him, looking into his emerald eyes.

"_I have missed you, so much, Bella," _

I smiled, not understanding the still far away voice and unanswered question; it only served to add to the list. I tilted my head onto his chest and tried to inhale the scent of his skin, but there was none.

"Are you really here?"

He smiled and kissed the tip of my nose.

"_I'm here, because you need me here,"_

My brows furrowed again at his evasive, yet familiar answer, but I let it go and enjoyed the moment. We danced and he hummed. But all too soon, he was gone as quickly as he came.

"Come back!" I said, turning in circles to see where he had disappeared to. "Please, come back," I whispered in finality.

"_I will always come back,"_ was the only reply I received and even this, was disappearing into the dark flickering shadows around the room.

* * *

I didn't want to believe any of what had just happened but how was I not too; I could still feel the electric buzz that surrounded the air at his presence and the cool mist of love surrounded by it. Love for what though, I had not a clue, nor an answer.

Fully awake now I went into the kitchen and made myself a cup of herbal tea, something soothing was exactly what I needed right now. Mile's decided to make an appearance and walked by my side out onto the back deck. The sun had not even come close to rising and the stars were still brightly shimmering in the naked sky above me. I walked down the steps, grabbing the quilt on the old bench and laid it down on the ground.

Clad in only my robe, I laid down on the plush covered grass with Mile's following suit, inhaling the fresh dew as I made it inch by inch onto my back. My thighs were slightly visible as I crossed my ankles and looked up to the sky. In that moment a shooting star passed over me, hiding in the orchard. I smiled and made my wish. It was times like this that I wondered why and how the world could simply stop existing and all that mattered now was the actions of my breathing and simple fog it created throughout the air around me.

I had dreamt many nights of horrors and thrillers, but tonight felt….different. I felt as though something that was looming is now coming into the light and some of the many things around me that seemed luminescent with mystery and hope of discovery, were starting to be revealed, piece by piece.

The sun was finally starting to shine, the sky turning into a million different shades of yellow, red and orange as I was beginning to rise from the ground; I had fallen asleep without even realizing it. I stopped though as the faint smell of fresh baked bread came rushing down the stairs. My brow furrowed as I looked around me, wondering where it was coming from, noticing Mile's had also disappeared.

Was someone in the house?

"Hello?" I called moving closer to the house and slowly moving up the stairs.

Suddenly a the back door burst open and Alice came rushing out.

"Bella!" she exclaimed as she ran toward me.

"Alice?" I replied with confusion and raised eyebrows. "I thought you guys weren't coming until tomorrow?"

"It's good to see you, too. I've been great thank you and the trip down was wonderful as well," Alice answered with her small hands on her hips. "Don't you think a hello would suffice, first?" she asked, raising a brow.

I chuckled, shaking my head, Alice will be Alice.

"I'm sorry, it's early and I haven't gotten much sleep. I'm so glad you're here," I said while rushing up to her and giving her a hug. "How was the trip? Why are you guys here a day early?"

"Your mom drove," she replied pulling back and furrowing her brows for a moment then straightening them back into her usual happy self. "Renee thought she would get a head start on breakfast and picked up some fresh dough from the bakery."

We walked into the house, my taste buds exploding at the smell from the oven, and made my way over to an apron clad Renee.

"Hey, baby girl!" Renee smiled, pulling me into deep embrace. "I have missed you so much. How have you been?"

"I missed you, too, mom. I'm doing good, just a little tired from trying to finish my book," I lied. "Where's dad and Jake?" I asked looking around the kitchen.

"They decided to let the girls catch up first and got a head start on fishing. They'll be back sometime around dinner," I nodded, chuckling and rolling my eyes.

"So, since you guys are early, what did you want to do?" I asked looking between the two of them.

"How about we go for a drive, it's beautiful this time of year, maybe we can find a nice little park," Renee suggested.

I nodded because it was beautiful this time of year outside Seattle.

"I think we should eat breakfast first, then I'll get dressed and we'll head out. Should we pack a lunch?" I asked, going over to the oven and turning it off as the timer went off. I removed the fresh baked bread and placed it on the cutting board.

"Lunch sounds good, I'll pack a basket and a nice bottle of wine," Alice replied while walking over to the counter and grabbing the glass dish of butter and a serrated knife and placing them on the table beside the coffee, milk and sugar. "Coffee?" she said, holding up the espresso carafe. Mom and I both nodded and sat down at the table, allowing the bread to cool for a while.

"So, how's the book coming, Bella?" Renee asked, taking a sip of her latte.

"Slowly," I replied. "The ending has not come to me yet."

"It will, give it sometime, Bells," Alice smiled with a slight twinkle in her eye.

* * *

We talked for an hour longer, finally having sliced into the fresh bread and finishing a pot of coffee, we were packed and in the car, starting our drive.

"Left or right," Renee asked as we came to the end of the driveway.

"Left!" Alice and I answered at the same time then chuckled.

"Left it is," Renee chuckled as well.

It was a half hour in the drive, Alice was chatting away as usual, and I just watched the scenery before me pass by in magnificent colors. Greens, reds, pinks, purples and yellows were just to name a few as the countless flowers and trees blew with the wind. It was simple, really, in it's beauty.

"_How much longer are you going to make me wear this thing," she said as she pulled on the blind fold. He chuckled and whispered in her ear._

"_Patience, love, all in due time," pushing her a little further ahead with his hand on her back, she tripped. "I've got you." he breathed, righting her. "It's just a little further."_

_Suddenly they stopped and he removed the cloth from her eyes._

_She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "It's beautiful." Plush, thick green grass was before her, a splattering of wildflowers and purple flowered trees lay before them._

_A meadow._

"_Happy birthday, my love," she turned toward him._

"Bella?"

"Huh?" I asked, waking from my daydream.

"Where the hell did you just go?" Alice laughed, looking at me with question.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, just daydreaming, I guess. What were you saying?" I asked, lifting my now sleeping hand off my face.

"We were saying….that were here," Alice replied pointing out the window. I now noticed the car was stopped and we were in front of an old barn stead that was now used as a nursery and picnic area.

"Oh," I replied, raising my brows in surprise.

How long had I been daydreaming?

"Are you sure your alright?" Renee asked, turning in her seat toward me.

"I'm fine, I swear," I answered, unclipping my seat belt and getting out of the car to stretch. I grabbed the basket beside me and Alice grabbed the blanket draped over the back of her seat. We walked over to the small picnic area, placing the blanket on the ground and sat down. There was a couple of other families around us, their children playing in the small park area and corn field off to the side. I could hear their laughter and smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Alice asked with slight smile on her face aswell.

"Nothing, just the kids. It looks like they are enjoying yourselves," I replied, taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"Did you want to play, too, Bella?" Renee asked with a smirk.

"Actually, I do," I smirked, putting my sandwich down and running over to the swings and jumped on.

"Oh, you did not!" Alice squealed behind me and hoped onto the one beside me.

I could see Renee shaking her head and chuckling in the distance. One of the couples closest to us, out right laughed as their daughter pouted, wanting to play as well.

"How high can you go?" I asked Alice, laughing as her tiny feet barely touched the ground.

"Let's find out!" She laughed and kicked her feet back and forth as high as she could. Obviously, because of her size, she took off. "Oh shit!" she yelled when she got too high, then cringed at the little girl whom had now situated herself beside us on one of the poles, laughing along with us.

We slowed ourselves down and came to a crawl, laughing at our carefree spur of the moment and handed the swings back over to the children around us. Renee was sitting on the blanket still, three glasses of wine were waiting for us as we made it back over to her. We all picked up our glasses at the same time, clinking them.

"To happy days ahead!" Renee exclaimed as we all took a sip.

* * *

We finished our afternoon in the sun and drove back to the house. The boys were already there sitting on the porch stairs. The car was parked and I jumped out.

"Jake!" I yelled, running toward him as he ran for me.

"Bella!" he called back.

I jumped into his arms and clung to his chest.

"I missed you so much," I said, looking up to his smiling face.

"Me, too, Bells," he replied, kissing the top of my head.

Charlie came to our side and tapped Jake on the shoulder. I chuckled and let go of Jake, immediately hugging Charlie in a tight embrace.

"Hey, kid," Charlie said while rubbing my back.

"Dad," I smiled, pulling back and looking between the two of them and then over to the porch noticing a small red cooler. "Did you guys catch anything?"

"Yeah, we got a good sized one, perfect for dinner," Charlie answered and I groaned. I've eaten enough fish to last a life time.

"Well, let's get it inside and then we can all catch up," I suggested, walking over to the porch and grabbing the cooler. As I opened the front door, Miles came running for us, his tongue and tail wagging as he waited for attention.

"Hey, boy," I smiled, patting him n the head and then let him visit with the men as I walked to the kitchen and put the fish on the counter.

"I'll get started on dinner," I called into the sitting area.

"I'll help," Renee said as she came up behind me.

We cleaned the fish and prepared the rest of dinner as everyone chatted around the kitchen, the atmosphere was light and happy, everyone sharing stories of what had happened since we had all been in the same room together.

After dinner was finished, the girls cleaned up and I decided since I did not get much sleep last night, that I would go to bed a little earlier this evening. They had gotten here a day earlier, so it wouldn't make much of a difference. I bid my goodnights and went to my room, shutting the door behind me and undressing to my underwear, I crawled under the covers and let sleep take me.

* * *

"_HELP ME," I screamed while running, tears were cascading down my face now, pulling my eyes heavier. "PLEASE, SOMEONE."_

_I looked behind me and watched in horror as he still followed, knife in hand and silver hair blowing around his face. I stumbled, hitting the ground hard on my knees, then rushed again to my feet. The rain started to pour and my breathing sped with fear. I heard his laugh._

_Moving to my left, I ran to the end of the orchard, slipping yet again on the wet surface, I looked up quickly and the shack was in front me. I heard the sloshing of his feet as he ran now, too, and I tried to get up again, but I was caught. I looked down to what I might be caught on and noticed I was now wearing the gold dress. _

_I looked back over my shoulder and there he was, hovering over me and I screamed. _

I clutched my chest, the dream still ringing off my tongue. Alice came running into my room just then.

"Bella?" she called frantically as she jumped on the bed and hugged me. "Is it the dreams again?" she asked softly. My brows furrowed because I don't remember actually telling her about them.

"How…how did you know about the dreams?" I asked stunned.

"You know I _see _things sometimes, Bella," Alice answered, hugging me a little closer. "And don't worry, you'll understand them soon enough."


End file.
